No Matter What
by Body-Love-Fics
Summary: Blythe returns to High School after the holidays and has put on weight. How does she deal with the Biskit Twins and will Josh still accept her no matter her size?
1. Chapter 1

**No Matter What**

 **Chapter 1**

Downtown City High School had started again from Christmas and Youngmee, Sue and Jasper were in the school hallway near their lockers.

"Wonder where Blythe is?" Youngmee asked Sue  
"Beats me, she will turn up" Sue responded

Shortly afterwards they saw Blythe come towards them.

"Hi guys did you have a good Christmas?" Blythe greeted.

Blythe had gained lots of weight over Christmas and was now fat. Her cellulite jiggled while she walked. The fat teen girl was waddling towards her friends.

Blythe was wearing blue skinny jeans that were very tight on her, a purple t shirt that was too small for her which showed part of her fat belly and a blue denim jacket. She also had some black converses shoes on.

"Don't say anything mean" Jasper quietly told Sue and Youngmee

"Yeah it was great" Sue chirped happily

"We all got lots of amazing presents" Sue added on 

The 4 friends had arrived in school earlier than expected so they decided to all go for a quick coffee in the school cafeteria. Soon the gang arrived in the cafeteria and Jasper, Youngmee and Sue had all bought a coffee and a chocolate biscuit. Blythe had bought a bacon and egg sandwich with orange juice.

Not too far away was the Biskit twins who had noticed Blythes weight gain and were bitching to one another. They were sitting about two tables away.

"Hey Brittany have you like… seen the size of Blythe lately?" Whittany sniggered to her sister

"Yeah….and it doesn't help she's eating a bacon sandwich which is full of fat" Brittany replied while giggling.

Then the two twins started chanting to themselves under their breath "Big fat Blythe, Big fat Blythe, Big fat Blythe"

Soon Blythe and her friends had finished their food and set off to class.

"Big fat Blythe, big fat Blythe, Big fat Blythe" The Biskit Twins chanted quietly to themselves while Blythe and her friends were heading in the direction of where the two mean girls were sitting. Blythes small shirt only covered up to her navel which showed part of her fat gut. Whittany and Brittany looked at each other and gave a look of disgust.

"Do we really need to see Blythes fat?" Whittany said to her sister sounding disgusted.

"Ew no I threw up in my mouth" Brittany responded.

Just as Blythe and her friends were about to walk past the Biskit twins, Brittany got up and stood in Blythes path.

"Blythe can you seriously cover up?" Brittany said in a mean voice.

"What do you mean?" Blythe asked

Brittany snorted "Nobody wants to see your fat okay" Brittany then poked Blythe in the stomach hard. Whittany started to chuckle.

Blythe was hurt but she said nothing as Brittany sat back down.

"You totally upset her" Whittany then giggled to her sister \

Just as Blythe and her friends were about to pass the Biskit Twins, Blythe let out a loud and smelly fart which reeked of rotten eggs. Blythe and her gang then carried on walking.

"Brilliant comeback!" Sue praised and patted Blythe on the back.

"Well she did call me fat" Blythe chuckled

"Who does that fat pig think she is?" Brittany then gagged as she and her sister put their noses down their tops to escape the smell of Blythes fart. "How dare she fart after we insult her!" Whittany snarled

Brittany and Whittany looked at each other and both said to each other "This means war!"


	2. Chapter 2

**No Matter What**

 **Chapter 2**

The rest of the day did not go well for Blythe at all. First lesson was English and Brittney and Whitnnany were in the same class as Blythe. To make things worse for Blythe, they sat behind her in English.

"Whittany can you see the whiteboard and what we are supposed to be learning?" Brittney asked  
" Well I would be able to see if big fat Blythe wasn't in the way" Whittany sniggered back.

They both giggled afterwards.

"Just ignore them" Sue told Blythe.

Blythe tried to stay strong but she was upset about the comments though she was contracting on her work and did not show it.

Brittany then got her pencil and poked Blythe in the back with the eraser on the end. Whittney giggled and whispered in Brittanys ear "use the sharp end".

So then Brittany poked Blythe in the back with the other end of the pencil. Blythe then carried on and tried not to make a scene as she wanted to concentrate on her work. Brittney then poked her in the back again.

Blythe then turned around and snapped "Quit it!".

Both the Biskit twins then giggled at each other. Brittney then pulled a strand of Blythe's hair. "Pack it in!" Blythe hissed.

"Well it's not my fault I can't see the whiteboard because you're in the way, you fat lard!" Brittany augured back.

Blythe and Sue asked the teacher if they could move tables and thankfully they did.

Next was P.E and the bullying didn't stop there. They had a swimming lesson and Blythe was getting changed into her PE Kit while the Biskit Twins were getting changed nearby. Blythe had stripped to her bra and panties. She was wearing a white bra with white panties with hearts on them. Her panties were really tight and her huge belly covered the front of them.

"Eugh I totally didn't want to see that" Brittany said mockingly to her sister while pointing at Blythe getting changed.

"Put your bathing suit on so I don't have to see your disgusting body" Brittany taunted at Blythe. Whittany just laughed.

Blythe had enough "If you don't like what you see…don't look!" Blythe snapped back

. Whitteny and Brittany looked at each other "Don't you back answer me, you fat bitch!" Brittany snarled who then poked Blythe in her huge belly.

So then the Biskit twins then and Blythe turned around, took off their underwear and put on their bathing suits costume. Blythe wore a tight baby blue one-piece swimsuit with a blue swimming cap while the Biskit Twins both wore black ones with black swimming caps.

Soon they were dressed n went to the pool. Before they could get into the pool they had to stand around the edges of it in a line. Blythe was standing between Youngmee and Brittany Biskit. The PE Teacher handed up floats and made the girls hold them out in front of their faces. "What is the point in this?" Brittany sighed to her twin.

"Tell me about it" her twin agreed.

Sundenly Brittany heard a gurgling rumble and looked at Blythe's fat midsection. Blythe's massive belly was quivering and moving.

"Hey sis I think the fat bitch is hungry" Brittany whispered to Whitney while giggling. They then both giggled afterwards.

"Is the whale hungry?" Brittany sniggered to Blythe.

"How did you know I'm hungry?" Blythe then asked.

Brittany giggled "I can hear your fat belly rumbling"

Blythe then blushed.

"Chocolate cake with strawberries!" Whittany then blurted out to Blythe which made Blythe's massive belly rumble.

The Biskit Sisters giggled as they found it amusing. Then the PE Teacher told the girls to go in the pool.

After swimming the girls took off their costumes and went into the shower to get cleaned up. After the shower the girls got dried then put on their clothes. Blythe had put her gotten dried and was in her bra and panties when Brittany Biskit approached her with a chocolate bar.

"Hey want this"? Brittany taunted.

"I'm good" Blythe responded.

Brittany then opened the wrapper of the bar.

"You sure?" Brittany added on.

Blythe was just about to decline when her stomach rumbled. It also jiggled.

Whittany then laughed "Come on tubby, you can have this"

Blythe's huge belly lunged and jiggled as it rumbled loudly while the Biskit twins laughed loudly. Blythe then put her hands on her massive stomach but that didn't shut it up.

Blythe then sighed "Fine il have your chocolate bar"

But Whittany then took a bite out of it and said "nah I think you need to lose weight fatso".

Whittany then spat the chewed-up chocolate in Blythe's face before burping loudly in her face. "Enjoy you chocolate fatass" Whittany then cackled while her sister laughed loudly.

Blythe tried to hold back her tears. Then Blythe and the Biskit Twins then put on their clothes. It was then break time afterwards and Blythe went into the nearest girl's bathroom and cried in a cubical

Youngmee and Sue went into the toilets with Blythe and stood outside.

"Blythe I hope you're okay" Sue asked.

"Why do the Biskit Twins pick on me?" Blythe sobbed.

Just then the Biskit Twins walked into the girl's bathroom. "I hope your happy!" Sue snapped at the twins

"You made Blythe cry!" Youngmee added on standing with her hands on her hips.

Brittany and Whittany looked at each other and whispered to each other "we made Blythe cry?".

They then shrieked and gave each other a high five before going into the cubicles next to where Blythe was.

They then stood on the toilets looked down onto Blythe who was sobbing in the cubical between them. They looked at each other from across the toilets and nodded at each other before pulling out their cellphones and recorded Blythe crying in the Cubical.

"Hey look we made Big Fat Blythe cry" cackled Whittany as her and her sister laughed loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Matter What**

 **Chapter 3**

Finally, the day had ended for Blythe and all she did was want to get home without being hassled for her weight and relax for the night.

Blythe's dad came to pick her up from school. She had one rotten day and was miserable.

Once she got home, she went upstairs and looked in the mirror. She was disgusted in herself for getting so fat.

"Tomorrow you are going on a diet!", Blythe told her reflection in the mirror sternly.

"Blythe I'm making dinner" Roger called upstairs.

"Coming!" Blythe replied putting on a brave face.

Blythe felt upset, but she had to do something about her weight.

"Do you think Josh wants a fat girlfriend?" Blythe asked herself.

Soon it was dinner time and Blythe's dad called her for dinner. Her dad had made roast beef, roast potatoes, peas and gravy. But Blythe was too upset to eat and felt bad about herself.

"Dad I don't feel well and I'm not hungry...can I go to bed?" Blythe sadly asked.

"Sure…you can have your dinner when you feel better" Roger replied.

So, Blythe went back to her bedroom, took off her clothes and lay on her back on top of her bed in her underwear, which was a white bra and panties with hearts on them.

Blythe felt sad about herself and told her dad she wasn't hungry. In fact, Blythe was starving. Her big, round belly felt like a big empty cave with nothing inside. She could feel how hollow it was from the inside. She felt sick with hunger.

Blythe wanted to have her dinner with her dad but she felt too awful about herself and saw herself as a greedy, fat pig.

A few minutes later Blythe's stomach rumbled gently. It rippled as it rumbled.

"You're not getting fed tonight!" Blythe snapped at her huge belly and gave it a little slap.

But Blythe's hungry belly protested back. It then started gurgling and growling loudly with hunger. It kept jiggling and kicking while doing so. Blythe just lay on her bed with her hands on her huge hungry belly. She could feel the vibrations as well as hear her own stomach.

Blythe soon thought to herself. "I'll sleep this off". so, Blythe then tucked herself in bed and went to sleep.

Later that night Blythe woke up as she could not sleep. She looked at her alarm clock. The time was 00:10. Her huge belly felt so empty it hurt.

Blythe then turned on her TV and looked-for things to watch. There wasn't much on late at night. She flicked through the channels and they were ether off air or just the news.

She put on her pajamas which were blue. Her huge belly spilled over her pajama bottoms while the buttons were tight and showed part of her belly despite it was buttoned up.

Blythe's huge belly started gurgling and kicking. Blythe put her hands on her belly.

"No!" Blythe quietly snapped.

But again, her fat belly didn't take no for an answer. It kept gurgling and gradually got louder while kicking.

Blythe then sighed.

"Okay if I feed you, will you shut up?" Blythe then said to her round belly.

And just then it gradually calmed down and shut up. So, Blythe crept into the kitchen and looked around. She opened the fridge and saw her dinner on a plate. Blythe then put it in the microwave and heated it up for a minute. She also saw the gravy boat in the fridge and took it out.

Once her dinner was heated up, she took it out and put it on the table before heating up the gravy for 20 seconds. Once that was heated up she sat at the table, poured the gravy over her food and dug into her late dinner.

After her dinner Blythe sat down and patted her huge belly. But strangely enough she still felt hungry. So, she looked in the fridge to see what she could find. She found a block of cheddar cheese, took it out the fridge and took a bite out of it. Then Blythe shoved the entire cheese into her mouth and ate it all.

Blythe started to crave gravy for some reason. So, she looked in the pantry where she found bags of flour, sugar and custard powder. She looked in the spice cupboard and found various spices. At last she found the gravy stock cubes in a box in the spice cupboard. So, she got two stock cubes and put them in a big measuring jug. Then she poured some water into a kettle, heated it up and poured the water into the measuring jug, mixed the stock and the water together with a small wooden spoon, let it cool for a few seconds, picked up the jug which felt warm and drank the gravy from the jug.

Blythe felt so much better. She let out a loud belch. She then patted her fat belly, which sloshed as it was full of gravy as well as her dinner. Then before Blythe went to bed she took one last look in the fridge. There were two bottles of milk, eggs and some butter. Then she remembered her dad was going to do the shopping later that day.

But then Blythe remembered she had custard powder in the pantry. So, the crafty girl then got a mixing bowl from one under the counter where the bowls were kept, a bottle of milk from the pantry and the packet of custard powder.

Blythe then poured the milk into the mixing bowl and then she poured the custard powder into the mixing bowl with the milk, mixed it up with a whisk. Once the powder had become smooth custard, she picked up the bowl and drank the custard from the bowl.

The greedy girl then belched loudly and felt stuffed. Her belly started making gurgling noises even though she wasn't hungry anymore and the buttons on her pajama top all popped of upwards, exposing her huge belly. It was only the ones below her breasts that did not pop off.

Blythe was too full to care, so she patted her belly one last time which sloshed and she waddled back into her bedroom, back into bed and straight back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**No Matter What**

 **Chapter 4**

Blythe woke up later that morning for school.

"Urgh…" groaned Blythe

"Was that a dream…and why am I so hungry?" Blythe muttered to herself as she woke up.

Blythe was hungry despite the fact she binge ate during the night. So, Blythe went to the bathroom to get showered. As she waddled, her huge belly spilled over her pajama bottoms and the top exposed her huge belly as the buttons had popped off during her binge in the kitchen.

Blythe then went into the bathroom, walked to the toilet, pulled down the toilet seat and sat on it and urinated. She then farted loudly which was followed by some plops and splats into the toilet. About twenty seconds later, Blythe sighed, wiped her ass and flushed the toilet. Then Blythe took off her pajamas and went into the shower.

Blythe washed her hair with strawberry flavored shampoo. She also had shower gel that smelled like bubble gum. Blythe rubbed the shower gel on her huge belly, where she felt her hungry stomach vibrate as it gently rumbled. Once Blythe had finished her shower, she got a towel, dried her body, put on a pink robe and waddled to her bedroom where she went to put on her clothes and dry her hair.

Today's outfit of choice was a pair of blue jogging pants, a tight white t-shirt with a unicorn on it and a tight pink jumper. Blythe's huge gut spilled over her jogging bottoms and peeked under her jumper. Once she was dressed and had her hair dried, she put it in her usual ponytail and went to the kitchen for breakfast where she met her dad.

"Blythe…did you raid the fridge last night?" Roger asked Blythe once she got downstairs

"So, it wasn't a dream?" Blythe said to herself quietly.

"Yeah…I woke up hungry" Blythe nervously said.

"So, I'm going to go on a diet" She told her dad.

Her dad made Blythe fried egg on toast for breakfast. Once Blythe had her breakfast, she went to clean her teeth and wash her face in the bathroom. She went to get her blue wooly hat from the living room before Roger took her to school.

Because it was winter, it was cold. Thankfully Blythe was wearing warm clothing even though her huge gut peeped from below her jumper and over her trousers. She met Youngmee, Sue and Jasper just outside school and went into the school cafeteria for a quick warm drink and a snack.

Blythe just ordered herself a hot cup of water and some carrot sticks while Youngmee had hot chocolate with a bacon sandwich, Jasper had coffee with a cake and Sue had orange juice with a bacon sandwich.

"Is that all your having?" Youngmee asked.

"I'm on a diet" Blythe told Youngmee.

"Erm…why?" Sue questioned.

"Do you think Josh would want to date a fat girl like me?" Blythe replied.

"You could ask him" Jasper told Blythe.

"Your beautiful. Even if Josh turns you down, you still have me" Youngmee explained

"She does have a point" Sue said.

Not too far away Josh Sharp was sitting with his friends when he noticed Blythe in the corner of his eye while eating a bacon and egg sandwich.

"Those extra curves look good on her" he thought to himself. He then took a quick look at Blythe.

Blythe then saw Josh look at her, then she looked away nervously to her friends.

Blythe's heart started to race.

"He looked at me" Blythe whispered to her friends.

"When he walks past, smile and say hello" Youngmee explained.

Josh and his friends walked past. Blythe cracked a smile and nervously said "hi"

"Hey Blythe" Josh greeted.

Blythe did not dare stand up until he left. No way would she let him see her huge body. Soon it was time for lessons and Josh and his friends went to class while Blythe and her friends went to their classes.

It was second period and not only was Blythe's friends not in this class with her, the Biskit twins were in that class and the hunger of Blythe's diet was starting to kick in. It was English class. And to make matters worse… the teacher made Blythe sit between the Biskit twins.

Blythe was starving, her huge belly felt empty and hollow.

Today's English lesson was about writing instructions. And unfortunately for Blythe they had to write instructions on a cake recipe and how to bake it. This teased Blythe's hunger.

Soon enough Blythe's empty stomach growled loudly.

"Blythe I'm trying to work!" Brittany hissed

"Sorry" Blythe quietly said.

"You better be" Whittany added on.

A few seconds later Blythe's stomach growled again.

"fat lard!" Brittany sniggered at Blythe.

Blythe just ignored her nasty comment.

"Fat pig" Whittany taunted quietly.

Soon there was a video of a cake being baked and the class had to write down how to do it.

While watching the video, Blythe's mouth began to water. She was so hungry that a little bit of saliva ran down her chin.

"Thinking of food there tubby?" Brittany quietly asked.

Blythe was really upset about the comments but was trying her best not to show it.

Then after the video they had to write down how to bake the cake.

Blythe's stomach made a frenzy of loud rumbles.

"Shut your fat gut up, you fat bitch!" Brittany hissed as she kept writing. But Blythe's hungry belly ignored her and kept rumbling loudly under the table.

Soon Brittany had enough and jabbed Blythe in the stomach with her elbow.

"Ow!" said Blythe

Then Whittany did the same.

Then every few seconds the Biskit twins kept jabbing Blythe in her round belly with their elbows.

Blythe was trying not to cry.

Soon it was break and Blythe went to the toilet close to tears. But Brittany and Whittany followed her into the girls' toilets. They then followed her into a cubical where Brittany locked the door.

"Thinking of food there?" Brittany taunted

"Why?" Blythe asked, sounding close to tears.

"We heard that fat belly of yours which put us off our work" Whittany added on.

"Fat bitch!" Snarled Brittany.

Then Brittany poked Blythe in the stomach hard.

Then the Biskit twins left the cubical where Blythe locked the door and cried her eyes out in the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

No Matter What

Chapter 5

It was the end of the day and Blythe had enough. She was so hungry she felt sick and faint. At lunch all she had was, some carrot sticks, an apple and a glass of water. So, Blythe was super hungry at the end of the day.

She was walking along the corridor with Youngmee and Sue as they had been in the same lesson as her, which was Spanish. Thankfully the Biskit Twins had not been in the same lesson as Blythe.

Blythe, Sue and Youngmee and just gotten to the main door of the high school when they saw Josh Sharp and his friends.

Blythe's heart raced. But at the same time, she felt so hungry she felt faint.

"Go say hi to Josh" Sue encouraged to Blythe.

Blythe was just about to say hi as Josh looked at her. But then she fainted on the floor from hunger.

"Get the school nurse!" Youngmee yelled.

So, Sue and Josh went to the school nurse office and alerted the school nurse.

Blythe woke up an hour later the bed in the nurse's office.

"wha-what happened?" Blythe muttered.

"You fainted on the ground and passed out" the school nurse explained. She then handed Blythe a cookie and a glass of water.

Blythe then got up, ate her cookie, drank her water and left the nurses office. The school was empty, almost everybody had gone home for the everning. Blythe had gotten to outside the school when she saw Josh standing outside.

"Hey are you okay?" Josh asked.

"Yeah…I'm okay" Blythe nervously responded.

"Where is your friends and mine?" Blythe then asked.

"They have gone home. I stayed behind to see how you were" Josh explained.

Blythe blushed.

"That's so nice of you" she thanked.

"But do you want to be seen with me?" Blythe nervously asked.

"um…why wouldn't I?" Josh then curiously replied.

"Because look at the size of me!" Blythe exclaimed, grabbing her huge love handles.

"I'm bloody huge!"

Blythe then sighed

"You don't deserve to be seen with a fat girl like me"

"Blythe, I couldn't care how big you are, you are beautiful no matter your size" Josh kindly told Blythe.

"Tell you what…. How about we go to the park?" Josh suggested.

Blythe's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah…sure" Blythe nervously responded.

And so, Blythe and Josh went to the park holding hands.

On the way to the park, they walked past a desert parlor. The desert parlor was called The Sugar Doughnut.

"Blythe, you hungry?" Josh asked.

Before Blythe could respond, her fat belly let out a loud rumble of hunger for six seconds which made her belly kick and quiver.

Blythe put both her hands on her huge belly while blushing. Then her and Josh laughed.

Blythe then shrugged and then they entered the desert parlor. Inside the parlor was set out like a 1950's diner with a juke box, American flags, and a motorbike and a statue of liberty on the wall. There was tables and chairs, but there were also booths to eat at.

Josh then got Him and Blythe a booth to sit in. They then both looked at the menu. A few minutes later a woman dressed as a 1950's waitress came up. She was tall, slim and had blonde hair.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress chirped.

There was a small chat between Josh and Blythe as they asked what they wanted.

"Can we have a Large Chocolate Explosion Sundae with a large glass of lemonade and a slice of New York Cheesecake with a small glass of coke" Josh asked the waitress.

The waitress took their order and went away. About 20 minutes later she came with the deserts. A slice of New York Cheesecake and a small glass of coke for Josh and a Large Chocolate Explosion Sundae with a large glass of lemonade for Blythe.

The Large Chocolate Explosion Sundae was chocolate ice cream with chocolate brownie chunks with chocolate sauce in a large sundae jar, topped with whipped cream and a cherry on top. Blythe also had a long, thin metal spoon to eat it with.

Josh's cheesecake was just a small slice of cheesecake with a small Stars and Stripes flag pinned on top of it. He also got a metal fork to eat his cake with.

Then the two young teens dug into their deserts. Of course, Josh finished first. Blythe was still eating her desert while Josh had finished.

"Take your time" Josh encouraged.

Few minutes afterwards, Blythe had finished her desert and drink. She was so bloated and stuffed.

"Oh Josh, that was so yummy" Blythe groaned.

"You're so sweet" She thanked.

"I just need my belly to settle down" Blythe also added on.

"Um…do you need a tummy rub?" Josh asked nervously while looking at Blythe's huge midsection.

Blythe then gentle grabbed Josh by his shirt and brought her face in front of his and whispered.

"Rub my belly please"

Blythe then pulled down the font bit of her joggers and let her belly spill over them while lifting her t shirt up to her breasts.

Josh then started rubbing and gently jiggling Blythe's huge belly under the table

"Oh yes…I love it" Blythe groaned.

Blythe then grabbed Josh by his shirt again and pulled him towards her. Soon enough they were making out on the booth chair.

After a few minutes, they sat back up. Blythe then put her huge belly back under her joggers and pulled down her t shirt.

"Blythe…listen I have always liked you no matter what size you are…will you be my girlfriend?" Josh then asked.

Blythe was gob smacked. She then grinned and squeaked "yes!"

So, Josh paid for both deserts and him and Blythe walked to the park holding hands as girlfriend and boyfriend.

 **The End**


End file.
